


Taking the second step

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Hint of nsfw, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, genderless Crona, not too smutty just horny, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Kid leaps into action after joining Crona in the bath
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, KidCrona, Kirona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Taking the second step

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "The first step"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550926

Kid didn't know what he was thinking when he choose to join Crona in the tub. Shaking with anticipation and embarrassment, he kept looking off to the side. The tiles on the floor were suddenly very interesting to him, as it seemed. Crona broke the comfortable silence with a whisper.

"I thought you hate me..." -came the statement quetly, unsure. Kid turned his head towards their direction, trying to collect his thoughts. He certainly didn't intend on saying the wrong thing to upset the other in his lap. With a soft sigh, he answered. "I never said I hate you..I just wasn't sure if you can be fully trusted..."-came the answer from him, almost as quiet as the statement was. Crona turned their head to look at them from the corner of their eyes. 

"So..You..You don't hate me..?" -they asked, surprised and happy. Kid's blush suddenly seemed to deepen in shade, if that was even possible. "I can't hate such a pretty face..." -he sighed, hand coming to rest in Crona's pinkish locks. "I was...Also afraid you know.."  
"Afraid of what..?" -they asked, leaning their head into the soft touch. They appreciated it very much.  
"A-Afraid of...feeling." -Kid sighed, feeling defeated. He leaned their head on the back of Crona's neck, where a deep, black scar started and went down their spine. Must be from all of those times when Ragnarok tore his way through the delicate skin. "I discussed my feelings with Maka like a thousand times..and she says it's a crush..." -he muttered into the skin, and it made the other shiver a little.  
"A-A crush..?" -another question, this time, it came in the form of a breathy moan. It ws quiet, but still a moan.

"It means that I have feelings for you..I like you on romantic terms..." -Kid whispered while pressing a kiss to scar. Crona arched at the contact, a soft moan leaving their lips again. They leaned back into the broad chest, panting softly both from the heat and the demonstrations. Reaching for the young Shinigami's hand, they held onto it, interwined their fingers and squeezed. Kid just stared at them, eyes wide, mouth agape. "Beautiful. Simply..just beautiful.." -he mumbled. 

The next thing Crona knew, that it was getting hotter, as Kid kept kissing their neck and shoulders, telling them how amazing they were and how much he liked them. As the striped-haired boy bit into the delicate flesh where the shoulder and neck meets, the swordsman let out an especially loud and sultry moan. That just seemed to spur the other on more and more. 

Soon, hands started to wander, curious and excited. Crona was shivering from the anticipation, and they let the sensations take them away. They leaned their head on Kid's shoulder as he softly massaged Crona's tights and stomach. Collecting their courage, they pressed a soft, lingering kiss on the strong neck. It seemed to be very effective, considering that Kid stopped his ministrations for a moment. He huffed, excited and rather turned on. The wandering hands came back up and help onto smaller, softer ones. Now it was his turn to squeeze Crona's hand. 

"I don't want..To rush things with you. I don't want to trigger you, so you'll end up fleeing from me..." -he said, eyes a bit distant and teary.  
"I won't flee from you..." -said Crona in a soft and reassuring tone. They turned towards Kid until they were face-to-face, and simply pressed a deep kiss to his lips. After lingering a little, they pulled away, expression shy and soft. 

"I'd like..to take things slow with you. I like you too."


End file.
